


Be A Good Boy

by bitchboyfive



Category: tua, ua - Fandom
Genre: Don’t like it don’t read it, Kinks, M/M, One Shot, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, age gap, kliego if you squint, psuedo incest, tua ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: i’ve never written a real fic before so! I’m trying now! thank you so much to the kliego discord for ideas and encouragementCheck end notes for more stuff!





	Be A Good Boy

Being in a seventeen year old body sucked, like really sucked.

Five was even positive that it was worse this time, his body got tired so easily, needed to pee all the time and the..-

the horniness 

That was the worst of it all, his pillow had definitely seen better days besides Five trying very, very hard to get rid of all the pent up tension inside himself with it, grinding against the poor thing like a little bitch.

It was reasonably quiet in the mansion today though, Allison and Luther had went out together for ‘just a relax’ (pfft), Vanya was busy doing her own thing, and...he wasn’t actually sure what Diego and Klaus were doing, 

He probably didn’t want to know either,

But Diego....

Oh, that was a nice thought. Watching Diego with his knives was so pleasing, and the rare moments his shirt moved up when he had to reach for something or whatever stayed in Five’s mind for a very, very long time. 

Finally giving, he pushed a hand under his boxers and started to stroke himself, nothing too good at first, just gentle and calm, 

But as his brother stayed on his mind, Five’s rhythm eventually sped up, breathing shakily and leaning his head back on the bedpost-

“Five? Can I come in?”

Oh shit. 

Scrambling to get his hand out of his pants, Five straightened his clothes out a little, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Fine, go ahead.”

Diego carefully pushed the door open, walking inside of the room and then going to stand in front of his brother, 

Of course Diego looked as attractive as he usually did, normal gear on, but with a facial expression that the other one couldn’t quite figure out. 

“Klaus is just sleeping at the moment, I was hoping we could both come to your room, but it’s just me.”

Yeah, The Boy didn’t exactly mind that- 

Five nodded though, fiddling with his thumbs a little as he listened 

He heard Diego say something about him looking stressed, before being asked, or more told, to turn around, face his back to his brother and just relax...

“You’re so tense, baby. Need to loosen you up a little.” Diego said, carefully pushing his palms against Five’s shoulder area, just short, circular motions 

Realistically, Five would be freaking out right now, blushing a lot more than he is already and probably mixing his words up, 

But fuck, it felt good- and for anything it was definitely helping him relax, 

Would it be rude if he didn’t say something? Or did Diego want him to stay quiet? 

As he was trying to figure that out, it changed from palms to knuckles and Five definitely squirmed more than he’d admit because of it, 

The man causing all of this confusion just chuckled, eventually telling Five to turn around to face him again, 

After doing so, it didn’t take long until his brother was easing him down onto the mattress and kissing him, it wasn’t anything rough, just soft kisses, 

But Five wanted more, needed it- 

“Please, please, I need-“ he asked shakily, wishing Diego would put his full body weight against him, 

“What, baby? Use your words.” 

“You, need to feel you-“ that definitely came out more desperate than intended, 

But he just heard the same chuckle again, giving a sigh of relief when Diego deepened the kiss, asking permission to explore Five’s mouth, which was happily obliged, 

He could feel his brother’s bulge against him, which just sent shivers down his spine, pushing himself up against it just a bit 

“I know you try to look tough, try to show everyone you’re not to be used. Didn’t work on me.” 

Five just made another small noise, whining and pushing his body up against the others again, breathing shakily,

God, he really was a little bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned this is my FIRST ever fic so I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> please comment what other tua ships you might like me to write for and what kinks!
> 
> thanks!
> 
> \- Eli :)


End file.
